criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Of The Deaths
Plot As some of the detectives were strolling through the Christmas Market in Bangui, they found the body of Jackson Smith, a famous internet personality also known as JackOfAllTradesCC17. As they found a pin and a list near the body, they suspected another internet personality Joshua Champman, also known as UnknownGamez. Joshua told them that the victim was a nice person who supported him very much. He also told them to check the convention as many internet personalities were attending.Checking the convention, they found a hat and a barrel. That hat belonged to Jordan Carpenter, a personality known as CoolCCMystery on the internet, who told that he used to read the victim's stories in Warrenvile everyday. The barrel revealed that it was gifted to the victim by Warren Việt Hải, a Vietnamese player known as Hasuro Warren. Hasuro told he last saw the victim at his marriage to Joe Warren, some weeks ago. The victim's body revealed that the killer drinks wine and the list revealed that the killer uses red carnation in their gardening. After then, a bunch of people came rushing in, all fans of Jackson Smith. After calming them down, they went to the victim's panel at the conference where they found a badge, a pen and a rope. The badge was revealed to be of Wolfgang Everheart, another personality who went by the name of BloodyNightWolf. He told them that the victim and he were best friends. Also the pen belonged to Brutus Filpovich, a personality known by the name of K7U4i2X. He told that the victim stole his pen. The rope revealed that the killer ate finely-done steak. They checked the convention again and found a diary and a heart. The diary revealed that Jordan was terrified of spiders, which the victim teased him on and the heart belonged to Joshua who revealed that he lost his heart when he visited Starlight Shores on seeing the corruption of the city, thus going mad and killing Callum Watson and Imran Haddid and the victim hated him for that. Then, flames started emerging from the crime scene. When they reached the crime scene, they saw people herding around a bonfire. They found a chain, dogtags and a wedding invitation. The chain was revealed to be Wolfgang's who dropped it while seeing the victim's body, the dogtags belonged to Brutus from his school days which the victim stole from him and the wedding invitations belonged to Hasuro, who told them that the victim was jelaous of his and Joe's love. Finding some more clues, they arrested Joshua Black and Wolfgang Everheart for the crime. Joshua and Wolfgang denied the evidence at first, Joshua saying he would never kill his friends and Wolfgang claimed that they were barking up the wrong branch to which Ranya replied that they were atleast not howling up the wrong branch like him. After denying it for a long time, Joshua and Wolfgang admitted they killed the rollbacker Jackson Smith. When asked why, they said they knew Angelica Calderon for a long time, but Jackson killed them to break their hearts. Jackson denied that, but they knew in their hearts that was the reason for killing beloved Angelica. Joshua told he could not live without Angelica and jumped from the roof and Wolfgang followed too. After the disheartning deaths, Emily called for people to decorate the Christmas tree. Pari and the player went to the market to get the Christmas ornaments and got them. When they got back, they saw Brian full-on flirting with Isabella. Isabella got nervous and asked them that she wanted to get him a gift and couldn't decide that whether he would like it. They went to the conference stand and got a mic for his costume. Isabella wrote "Your Gift, from Isabella" in the corner which as soon she left, Pari changed it to "I can't wait for our adventures all ''together. '' Later, Nritya called them and told that now they had to attend the semi-final quickly and they started packing and went to the semi-final. Summary Victim: * Jackson Smith (found strangled in Bangui Market) Murder Weapon * Rope Killer: * Joshua Champan and Wolfgang Everheart Suspects Joshua Champman UnknownGamez Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks wine. * The suspect uses red carnations. * The suspect eats finely-done steak. Physical Attributes: * The suspect wears a scarf. * The suspect has a scar. Jordan Carpenter CoolCCMystery Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks wine, * The suspect uses red carnations. * The suspect eats finely-done steak. Warren Việt Hải Hasuro Warren Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks wine. * The suspect uses red carnations. * The suspect eats finely-done steak. Wolfgang Everheart BloodyNightWolf Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks wine. * The suspect uses red carnations. * The suspect eats finely-done steak. Physical Attributes: * The suspect wears a scarf. * The suspect has a scar. Brutus Filpovich K7U4i2X Profile Attributes: * The suspect drinks wine. * The suspect uses red carnations. * The suspect eats finely-done steak. Killer's Profile * The killer drinks wine. * The killer uses red carnations. * The killer eats finely-done steak. * The killer wears a scarf. * The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes